Concrete Angel
by CybertronsLegacyMystic
Summary: A small girl abused by her mother and died as she was saved by primus. Now primus has plans for her and a young boy. This girl now hold the power of the allspark and the boy is her guardian. Watch as they grow from sparklings to grown Cybertronians. Rated T for language. Genres: Hurt/Comfort/Family/Romance (Romance for later on in the story and so will pairings) Suckish Summary Ikw
1. Chapter 1

**Ah was listen to a song called Concrete angel and this story popped into mah head, so ah named this after the song. Ah know Ah took parts of ta video and replaced some of it. No flamin' and No Spammin' please. Ah wanna see how well this turn out (Please forgive me for the way i'm typing in the desciption. Kinda almost sound like jazz is you read it right and say it like him )**

**Story take place : Between TF and ROTF**

**Character: Sideswipes, Optimus prime, Ironhide, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Jolt, Mudflap, Skids, Arcee, Elita and Chromia**

**Pairings: Further into the story (P.S: Elita and Chromia are not spark-bonded to Optimus and Ironhide. None of my stories are gonna have that)**

**Add Characters: Sunstreaker, Prowl, Warpath and Primus**

**Oc Characters: Angel Carter/ Winter dancer and Daemon / Night Dancer**

**Read-Follow & Review-Favorite.**

**Tell Meh how i did, If ah made any mistake, let meh know. Thank you and Enjoy.**

* * *

**Old life to New Life**

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed _

_Nobody knows what she's holdin' back _

_Wearing' the same dress she wore Yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

A young girl, at the age of 8, cover in bruises from shoulder to knees, She wore a long white jacket with a blue and white dress along with a pair of white dress shoes. She had golden blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. She was smaller then the other girls making her look like a 5 year old then an 8 year old.

She enter into the school building and head to class, no one bother to speak to her, or talk to her. She sat down at her respective desk and set her book back down.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born._

The teacher walks up between the line of desks, she look at each of the student work when the teacher notice a bruises on the girl arm but the teacher doesn't ask and continue walking away. When the school bell rang the student got up and walked out of class.

The girl sat down on the bench, her feet barely touching the ground. She looked at her feet with those sadden blue eyes. A man walks over and sat down beside. She looks up at him as she saw he was wearing a Black White and gold t-shirt with white dress pants, He had golden hair with electric blue eyes that glow.

He patted the girl head as she smiles. They began to talk as he chuckles and she laughed. She got up and decided to leave, leaving the man confused for a bit. He sighs and smiled, watching the small girl leave.

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dream give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete angle..._

That night, the same man appears in the darkness of the window leaning over, talking to the little girl who was happen to smile at his welcome smile. The man had told the girl his name was primus and she had told him of her name was Angel. They talked, he told her what he truly was and she was amazed by him

A women comes into the girl bedroom and started to yell at her. The man frowned and watched, anger filling in his electric blue eyes. He saw the small girl look at him for help and he nodded his head. She watched his eyes moved toward the door of her house and she pulled a hidden smile and a hidden nodded in her eyes. The mother was anger at the daughter for not listen and started to beat her

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights _

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate _

_When morning comes it'll be too late _

That same night, the girl left the house at the same time the man left the darken house, walking to the girl and picking her up_. _She clung to him with joy, while he head toward his ghost vehicle mode. He set her in his Ghostly alt mode passenger seat as he close the door. He turned around and enter into his driver seat_. _Once he was in it, his body fizzled and disappeared. The engine revved as he began to drive down the road.

The police and paramedics all came to the house, only for them to barge into the house to find the dead girl and a alive mother. The were calling and moving to save the little girl life.

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dream give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete angel..._

What came out of the house was a paramedic bed with a small body inside a black zipped up case, a women walking out of her house with tears in her eyes and hand cuffed to her back. The next day people were circling around the small stone grave with an angel on it.

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

_A name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

The same man and girl stood in front of the grave that said ' Angelic Carter '. They turned around while the girl took the man hand. Walking through the bodies of the ones who didn't notice her abusive past. She saw the other kids as the man smiled lightly, allowing her to run off to the ghostly kids. But primus had something more for her But he decided to let her have her time.

_Through the winds and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete angel..._

It's been years since the death of Angel in the living world, he had decided it was time to allow angel to return but not as human, but something special. He turn to the group of children who were waiting to be return and he had nodded his head to them. It was their time, to become something special.

He raised his hand and touched the angel head and smiles lightly. A boy with dirty blond hair, black jacket and black t-shirt with blue pants walked up to them and smiles.

"I will send you two back to the land of the living, while the all-spark is still alive and active. I will not be able to protect you both. Angel, you will be the all-spark host and a gifted one at that, and Daemon you will be the all-spark guardian. " Primus said.

The two nodded their head and grabbed each other hands. Primus moved his hand toward a image that appear " There are two pods coming to earth, ones that have your bodies in them, A mechling as black as night and Silver as the metal. NightDancer is your name Daemon." He turned to angel " And as for you, Angel, A femmeling as white as the moon and Gold as the stars. Winter Dancer is your name" He spoke in a calm, gently tone.

The two nodded their head once more. Primus waved his hand over their head, the bodies of the two began to glow and faded away. Leaving the safety of primus world to a new life in a new cybertronian body.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know i should be finishing Transformers Prime: A new life a Great war. But i had to go ahead and make a new story. I like this one. I had listen to Concrete angel a few times and i know it's a christian/Country music but i like it.**

**Anyways Keep the Reading and following plus favoring and review up please. I do not own the songs, or transformers. Only my oc's. If i do not update a lot, then it means One: i'm busy working on my other stories and trying to throw in some time to hang around on xbox live with my brother(Not by blood)Two: Trying to talk to my mom while she in the hospital. Three: Helping the kids with homework. Four: Just down right busy with a Co-writer. Love her as a sister and i could never diss her at all.**

**Read-Follow & Review-Favorite.**

**I try my best to get the story to make sense a bit. I had to re-read it all before finishing it. So pretty much it made sense in my head. I'm not to good with reading out loud. **

**Love yall, Enjoy.**

* * *

**Their new life begins.**

Angel had on-line her optic's as she moved her head to the side. she was able to view through the small window on the top of her pod. She notice she was able to see her friend daemon pod next, but what kept them together was a long bar attached to both pods. She smiled lightly as she looks at her servos. She shutter her optic in wonder how she know their language but then she remember she was safe with one.

When she gotten a good look at her body, she knew primus was right, she was a curvy and slim femmeling. Her arms and legs weren't bulky but normal thin lined. She moved her servo on her helm as she felt a crest on her helm. She moved her servo on the crest and found out it was shaped like an sideways C but on the Sideways C had two very sharp pointed ends that curved. She had gold markings on the side of her helm stating she was the allspark host

Once more she looked at her body, she was cover in armor, White armor with gold lines the edges and sides of her body. Her face-plates, servos and waist were Gold as well. She looked at the window again and notice that her optic's were a electric sapphire blue.

On the other side of the pod where daemon was at. He had on-lined his optic's. He looked around, noticing he was in the pod, but he did not know where angel was at, he turn his head, looking through the window to see the attached pod beside his. He relax once he found out in that pod was his friend. He began to look at his body.

When he got a good look at himself, he found out he was a mechling like primus said. He was glad primus was right. He was a bulky mech from shoulders to pedes, His helm wasn't big but round. His armor was black with silver on the edges, sides and including on his helm that had markings of guardian of the all-spark host.

He too touched his helm as he felt two horns on the top of his helm and round audio receptor on the side of his helm. His face-plate and servos were silver. He looked at the window and saw that he too have deep electric blue optic's. He relaxed even more into the pod.

Then all of the sudden the pods began to shake. In both pods activated straps around the two separate sparklings. A loud bang came form entering the orbit of earth. While the pod began to heat up, both of the sparkling struggling to get away from the heat. Then a second bang came from entering the atmosphere setting both pods on fire. Angel began to let out a whimper and daemon was growling at the heat.

Then the last bang showed they had made it through the atmosphere as they fell toward an open landscape of deserted desert. Daemon could see what was happening and he fear that his friend in the other pod was scared of this. He was too scared but not as much as she is right now.

Once the pods crashed into the ground, sliding forward a bit, only to come into a stop. Now they only wait for the right cybertronians to find them, and hopefully protect them unlike their human parents.

The alarm went off, Alerting all the mechs, including the medic. Soldiers running back and forth in the base. Autobots rushing through the hanger, dodging or trying not to step onto the soldiers.

Most of the autobots made it to the larger hanger with the soldiers. A mech with flames stood tall with a walk way behind him that held two other soldiers who were already in the larger hanger. A man with brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a camouflage army outfit with army boots. Another man stood beside him, he was black skin, with a shaved head, dark brown eyes, a black tank top with a army jacket around his waist with army pants and boots while he was lean on the walk way railings.

Once the autobots and soldier were in the larger hanger. The flame autobot raised his hand as everyone went silent. " We just recently picked up two life signal coming from two unknown pods. We do not know if they are autobot or decepticon. " The white man said.

"They have recently landed. William lennox and Robert Epps will be coming long. Ironhide " The black mech turned to the flame mech and nodded " Ratchet " The green mech nodded his head " Sideswipes and Sunstreaker " The two mechs turned to mech and nodded " The rest of you will stay here. We will return shortly after we discover who has landed " The flame mech said.

Everyone ( humans) Saluted and left the hanger the rest of the autobots too left the hanger as well. All that was standin there was Ratchet, Ironhide, Sideswipes, Sunstreaker and Optimus prime. " Autobots, Transform and roll out" Optimus said.

Once he said that, ironhide transformed and allow epps and william to get into the black GMC truck. Optimus, ratchet and the twins followed shortly. Once their engines began to rev, they began to pull out of the large hanger, toward the toll gate as it opens, allowing the four autobots to leave base.

They began to follow the life signal, through the deserted desert. They weren't sure they were picking up a decepticon or autobot signal, until one of the signal began to flare up high showing radiation of the allspark power. " Optimus, this is the allspark" Ratchet said.

"Are you positive ratchet?" Optimus asked in curiosity

"I thought the all spark was destroyed when it was placed by megatron chest, destroying both him and the cube " Ironhide said

"It was, but how is the question" Ratchet said.

Once they arrived at the destination corridence, they saw the two pods connected by one rod. William and epps got out of ironhide, which allowed him to transformed and activate his cannons. Soon the other followed along. Patiently, optimus moved toward the pods. " Careful optimus. Could be a con waiting to fire in there" Ironhide said while he walked to the pods.

Once optimus gotten to the first pod and ironhide gotten to the second. They grabbed the top of both pods and pulled on them, when the open up with a hissing sound and smoke coming out of the pods, covering both the mechs. As the cloud of smoke from both pods clear, both mechs stood there frozen with the optic's widen in shock.

The other three mechs looked at each other until ratchet spoke " Optimus, Ironhide what is wrong? Do you know what in the pods?" Ratchet asked with a sincere and concern tone.

Angel who laid in the pod, looked at the flame mech as she tilted her head to the side. The flame mech snapped of his shock and lower his servos toward her. He clips the straps off the femmeling and slide his large servos under her waist. Once he had pulled her out and cradle her in his arms. She looked at him and asked " Who you?" She chirps at him.

Ironhide too had snapped out of his shock. He smiles and lower his servos into the second pod, clipping the straps off of daemon, and sliding his larger servo under the mechling waist. He pulled him out and cradle him in his arms, while he head next to optimus. Ratchet spotted what was in his leader and the weapon specialist arms. The medic optic's widen. The twins stood there with their jaws dropped.

"Sparklings?! Primus we haven't seen sparklings since bumblebee was one" Ratchet admitted as he rushed over to the mechs, while the twins were still unphased by their shock.

Daemon looked that the black mech and turned his head toward the femmeling sparkling, he began to struggle in the black mech arms and began to call out "WinterDancer WinterDancer!" He chirps toward him. Angel heard her friend calling for her and she began to struggle in optimus arms.

Ratchet looked at the black and silver sparkling and turn his helm to the white and gold femmling. Ratchet took the femmeling from optimus arms and set her down on the ground. "Put the mechling down ironhide. He concern and worried for her" Ratchet said.

Ironhide huffed, he was enjoy having the sparkling in his arms for the first time in a long time. But he did what he was told and set the black and silver sparkling down. But he kept his knees bent just in case the sparkling wanted to be picked up or if he fell over.

Winterdancer looked at daemon and smiled "NightDancer NightDancer"She chirps and stood up on her pedes and ran to him. Nightdancer smiled and did the same, they both ran right into each other and hug each other. Night dancer held winter dancer close to him and glares at the mech in a protective mannor.

"Now this is interesting. Even if they are sparkling, The black mechling is being protective, as if he guarding her from danger and look optimus" Ratchet pointed at the silver on the nightdancer helm and the gold on white dancer helm " Do you recall what those mean?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus looked at what ratchet was pointing at and with his optic's widen, he realized what they mean " Ratchet, the black mechling is the guardian of the host. The femmeling is the host of the allspark. If the decepticon find them now, they would do anything to get her power" Optimus explain.

Night dancer turn to winter dancer and patted her helm, he was very careful not to touch the sharp curvy crest on her helm. Winterdancer smiled. " NightDance hurt?" she chirps at him with curiosity.

NightDancer shook his helm and nuzzled his charge " I fine, WinterDancer alright?" He asked with a bit of worried.

She nodded her helm and nuzzled her guardian. Optimus lower himself and held his servo out to the two sparkling "For someone so young, you take great care of your charge. I am optimus prime. leader of the autobots, mind if you tell us your names, sparklings?" Optimus asked.

"Uh sorry to interrupt boss bot but what are they?" Epps asked.

Ratchet grumbles " That are sparklings as human call them Babies" Ratchet said.

"I don't think our liaison gonna like this, babies on base. " William said.

Both the sparklings looked toward william and epps. Winterdancer moved away from nightdancer and moved toward the two humans. She stopped and pokes them " Human human! Night Dancer Human!" She chirps.

"I know Winterdancer, I know." Nightdancer turn to optimus " I Nightdancer " He points to his friend "She Winterdancer" He chirps at them as they nodded.

" May we ask where are your creators, there is a way to contact them" Optimus asked.

"Creator? Winterdancer and i have no creators?" Nightdancer tried his best to explained but with a very short vocabular in his processor, he tried his best to speak toward them.

Sideswipes and Sunstreaker finally snapped out of their shocked and head toward the others. They spotted the white and gold femmeling and nodded their helms. Side bend down and picked her up. She looked that the twins and smiles. "Nightdancer Night Dancer. Gold bot Red Bot!" She squeals in joy.

Nightdancer looked over and smiles " I see white dancer, I see" He laughs at his friends joyness. Optimus, Ironhide and ratchet began to discussed on the meanings of who gonna keep the two sparklings. Ironhide looked at the bulky night dancer and then to the non-bulky white dancer.

Ironhide crouched down once more and poked night dancer. The mechling wasn't startled and turned to the black mech " Hey little fella, if you want to i can take you in?" Ironhide said. Optimus and ratchet stood there shocked that their weapon specials was willing to take in a mechling.

Night dancer looked at the black mech and began to think. He looks at his charge and pointed to her " What Winterdancer!" He said. This confused the black mech and looked at the white femmeling in one of the terror twins servos.

"About WinterDance, is what he meant. She too will be taken in, but it is yours and her decision on who you want to be take in" Ratchet said.

Nightdancer understood what the medic said and he nodded. He didn't mind being with the black mech and since he is only a sparkling he had no choice but to take in a surrogate creator. He looked toward his friend once again.

Winter dancer was giggle and laughing. Sideswipes was sitting down on the ground with her, tickling the small cords around her waist. She crawls out of sideswipes grasp and ran to night dancer giggling. She felt a pair of servos around her as she was lifted up. She looked at the flame mech and smiles.

"Creator!" She chirps, catching the flame mech off guard.

"She has already began to see you as her sire, optimus" Ratchet said.

Optimus stood there processing all this in of what just happen a minute ago. Ironhide chuckles at this and night dancer smirks at his friend doing. Night dancer decided to follow along and glares at the black mech. He pointed to him " Accept. Creator" He said. The black mech grinned and picked the black and silver mechling.

Sideswipes and sunstreaker grinned " You thinking what i'm thinking?"." Yeah, i know what your thinking". " Prank trainning" "pranks trainning" The twin smirked and turned to the autobots " Hey optimus, we better get going, before the decepticons get here" Sides called out.

Optimus nodded " Agree " was all he said.

The two now adopted father transformed, followed by the medic and the two front liners. The two sparklings sitting in the cab with their respective adopted creators. Will and epps got into ironhide cab that had nightdancer in there. They revved their engines and began to drive off the deserted desert and now back to base with their two newest members.

Nightdancer didn't know about the dangers that are gonna be lurking in his furture but he will be protecting his charge and friend while being protected by his adopted creator. White dancer doesn't know what going to happen but she knew she was gonna be stronger then ever to live through the dancers with her guardian and her adopted creator.


End file.
